


That Old Book Smell

by theskiesaregreen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, M/M, i don't write enough fluff honestly, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskiesaregreen/pseuds/theskiesaregreen
Summary: Steve is the guy you see who's always in the library, in the same place, with a different book each day. Bucky has been in a library maybe 3 times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "40s au. Stucky. One spends their time in a library, the other hardly knows what one is." they said. "Make sure you have the words 'hairless, salt, bazooka, ladder, and vanilla' in there." they added.

"Stevie Rogers! Back again, are you?" The librarian called from her desk.

"Oh, Rhonda!" Steve replied. "I thought Mary Anne worked Thursdays?"

The older woman smiled and took out a picture- a smiling young woman holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Little Henry came into the world two nights ago, a screaming little hairless thing, precious. I forgot you weren't here yesterday, you hadn't heard yet. She's taking a bit of time off."

"A shame, growing up in a time like this." Steve said, his face downcast. "Hopefully by the time he's in school and able to understand, it'll be over. He might have a father then too..."

"All we can do right now is pray for his safety..." Rhonda sighed. "Well, on a happier note, we got a few new books in!" She ducked under the desk and brought out a box. "I didn't put these on the shelf yet, just for you."

Steve sifted through the books, hard and paper back. "Gosh, you ordered a lot this time... 'Grapes of Wrath'? I've heard that's supposed to be really good... You even got some comics- the kids will really appreciate that, I bet."

Rhonda smiled, "That's why I got them! Not many kids come in, they're too busy with the animated cartoons, you know. But these action comics, they're rather popular now."

The two bookworms were too engrossed in conversation of F Scott Fitzgerald to notice another man come into the store. He had the look of a military man, not many people like that came in often. The library was usually populated by older people and gangly nobodies like Steve.

The man pursued the shelves, sometimes taking out a copy to look. He wasn't putting the books back in the right order, some not even in the right section. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing. Steve turned around at the sounds of books toppling over.

"Oh! Let me help you with that..." He walked over and started to pick up some books.

"Do you work here?" The man asked.

"Me? Oh, no... Well, almost, I spend like every other day here, so basically. Do you need something?"

The man stood up straight. "My friend's sick, they gave me a list I think-" he fished in his pant pockets for a piece of paper- "Help me please, I've been in a library like three times in my 25 year life and I don't know what to do."

"I gotcha, I'm Steve." He stuck out his hand.

"James- er, Bucky, everyone calls me. Short for Buchanan. James Buchanan Barnes, that's the whole shebang." He shakes his hand.

"Steve Rogers, at your service. Let me see that list then." Bucky passed the paper to Steve who made a quick skim of the titles. "I bet you soldier boys don't get much time to read, all fighting, the salt from the sea would ruin pages too... Bazookas and guns are probably more important than books..."

"How'd you know I was army?" Bucky asked.

"The way you hold yourself, and your responses. You have that- that way about you, sort of robotic." Steve replied, scanning the shelves. "No offense!" He added hastily. "Robotic-ness isn't a bad thing, the army's cool, I wish I could be in the army like you, you're cool-" He groaned into his hands. Bucky laughed, a kind warm laugh.

"You're a funny guy Steve, I wish you were with us, we need a guy like you. A guy to inspire us, to support us."

"They didn't let me join said I was too small, health problems..." Steve muttered. "Pass that ladder, there a book up here." He gestured to the rolling ladder. Bucky slid it over.

"Too small? Health problems? Some dumb reasons, I say."

"Not really... But I like it here, this library/ I like the smell of the books, not the streets, or of gunpowder. Rhonda, Mary Anne, the other librarian Stacy- they're the nicest ladies I've ever met. Rhonda knows exactly what people want, Mary Anne is so gentle and kind towards the kids, Stacy always brings these candles that make the place smell like vanilla,- I can't really imagine leaving."

"Man, you make me want to stay here too." Bucky said. "Say- can you show me some stuff I can bring to the boys overseas? This list- it's not for me, you know. I'd like some stuff with action, and suspense I think, exciting stuff.

"B-books? You need recommendations?" Steve's eyes lit up. "Sure! I'll be here tomorrow, or if you want to go to lunch, we can talk then."

"How about tonight? We can go to a pub, you can meet my squad. I think they'd like you a lot, you're real nice."

"Personality is an unbroken series of successful gestures." Steve said with a smile.

"What was that?"

"I was quoting a book, one I'd put in the recommendation list. The Great Gatsby."

"Better put that list together soon, I expect to see you at the tavern on the corner of Whight and Twining by 6'o clock sharp." Bucky said with a grin as he walked out the door.

Rhonda smiled sweetly at Steve. "What a nice young man... Oh dear, he's forgotten the books he came to get!" She said, pointing at the stack. Just as she said that, Bucky popped his head back in the store.

"Fuck- fudge, I mean... Oh god..." He said, picking up the pile. "See ya Steve!"

Steve waved at him, and he didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
